Follow the Trail
Here is how The Mane 6 and their friends begin the search for the ultimate treasures in The Magic of Friendship. Later, Jiminy, Twilight, Mickey and the crew begin to continue on the search for the Treasure. Shining Armor: Cadance, I'll be back soon, Just stay and look after the baby. Princess Cadance: We'll be fine, Shining Armor, You go on ahead. Celeste: Mina and I will look after Cadance and Skyla for you, Shining Armor. Shining Armor: Thank you, Celeste, Thank you, Mina. Archduchess Mina: Good luck too you all. So, everyone and everypony set off to search for the treasure. Rumble: Thunderlane, Are we going to find the treasure soon? Thunderlane: We will, Rumble, Come on, Let's keep moving! Iago: So, Sunset, Trixie, Any idea where to go next? Sunset Shimmer: Well, Iago, According to the map, We just have to go to the mountains by fallowing the trail. Trixie: It's when the Flying Dutchman and his crew once hid the treasure. Babar: The sooner we find the treasure, The better. Flash Sentry: Right, Babar, Come on, We have to keep moving. Mickey Mouse: Alright, Sunset, Trixie, Lead the way. Prince Blueblood: Ladies first. Trixie: Thanks, Blueblood. As everyone continued their journey, The song "The Trail We Blaze: begins. Look out new world here we come Brave, intrepid and then some Pioneers of maximum Audacity whose resumes Show that we are just the team To live where others merely dream Building up a head of steam On the trail we blaze Changing legend into fact We shall ride into history Turning myth into truth We shall surely gaze On the sweet unfolding Of an antique mystery All will be revealed On the trail we blaze Paradise is close at hand Shangri-la the promised land Seventh heaven on demand Quite unusual nowadays Virgin vistas, undefiled Minds and bodies running wild In the man behold the child On the trail we blaze The trail we blaze Is a road uncharted Through terra incognita to a golden shrine No place for the traveler To be faint-hearted We are part of the sumptuous grand design Changing legend into fact We shall ride into history Turning myth into truth We shall surely gaze on the sweet unfolding Of an antique mystery All will be revealed On the trail we blaze On the trail we blaze After the song everyone made it on top of the mountain with a doorway that has been sealed for centuries. Lord Royal Highness: This is it, A doorway to the hidden Treasures. Karen: No one has used it for thousands of years. Plankton: And it's to tight to open. Daring Do: (trying to open the door) The Door won't budge! Patrick Star: Maybe it needs a password, Let me try, (he goes up to the door and spits on both hands, preparing to open the door) Open sesame! Then the doorway opened. Patrick Star: Wow! I didn't know it worked that easily. Discord: Step this way, Folks, As you're about to enter the cavern, That will lead you to the treasure. So, Everyone and everypony stepped inside the cavern and there they found the stairway and head downwards at last they found a mountain full of hidden Treasures. Cornelius: My Tusks, I don't believe my eyes! Arthur: I know, Cornelius, I've never seen anything like it. King Leonidas: Isn't that the sight for sore eyes, Lord Rataxes? Lord Rataxes: I couldn't agree more, Leonidas, Basil! Basil: Yes, Your Rhinoness? Lord Rataxes: You and Secretary Bird get as much bag that each of us can carry. Basil: Yes Sir! Secretary Bird: Oh my, The Hand of Midas! The Crystal Skull! The Holy Grail! The Golden Fleece! Shining Armor: And the most powerful weapon of all, The Cronus Stone! As Twist was about to get the Hand of Midas. Lord Royal Highness: Twist, Don't touch the Hand of Midas with your bare hooves. Twist: Thanks for the warning, LRH. So, Twist grab a rag and wrap The Hand of Midas around it as it turned to gold. Twist: Wow! Shady Daze: Can you believe how much of the treasure we could get in our bag, Featherweight? Featherweight: I know, Shady. Flash Sentry: Let's grab what we can carry and head back home. When suddenly. Raffish Ralph: Surprise! Ahuizotl: Trap them all! Then the Weasels trapped The Mane 6, Mickey, Jiminy and the whole crew. Thaddeus E. Klang: At last, After all the years of searching, The Cronus Stone will finally fall into the wings of The Grand Duke of Owls! Discord: You wouldn't, Klang! Plankton: That's right! Ahuizotl: Not as long as Klang has the Cronus Stone! Thaddeus E. Klang: Don't bother stopping me, Discord! (uses the Cronus Stone) Discord: (feeling the pain from the Stone) Oh no! the Cronus Stone! I can't Bare it! Squilliam Fancyson: (puts him in a enchanted glass bottle) Thaddeus E. Klang: Equestria is ours now, (evil laugh) Everyone and Everypony was all tied up then Klang and his minions set a bomb and block the cavern forever. Thaddeus E. Klang: Behold, The Cronus Stone as you requested! The Grand Duke of Owls: Good, Now we shall rule Equestria and turn light into darkness forever! (evil laugh) So the Duke block the Sun with his powers by using dark clouds. Celeste: Oh no, The Duke must have gotten the Cronus Stone! Then Skyla began to cry. Princess Cadance: Shh shh, It's okay, Skyla, Everything's going to be okay, I hope Twilight and the others are okay. Archduchess Mina: So do I, Cadance, So do I. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225